The Butterfly Effect
by XtaticPearl
Summary: The war had messed up his life but now that she is here, he would start living. That's what he thought until one rogue attack destroys everything. His girlfriend has suddenly forgotten him and their life together. She hates him, he loves her and she is pregnant. How will the Boy Who Lived save their relationship? Will love be enough this time? Non-Canon pairings! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Amber Hale was everything he needed. He loved her and she loved him enough to stay by him. The war had messed up his life but now that she is here, he would start living. That's what he thought until one rogue attack destroys everything. His girlfriend has suddenly forgotten him and their life together. She hates him, he loves her and she is pregnant. How will the Boy Who Lived save their relationship? Will love be enough this time? Can Harry make Amber fall in love with him, marry him and raise a family? Oh, and he has exactly a month to make it happen. Not to forget an ex-flame returning, a new prophecy and a chaotic group of friends.

**Chapter 1:**

Motions of time are complex. They build up the anticipation, slowly and steadily, with each tick leading to a tock and yet another tick. The slow melody of their movement do not frighten you, they rather put you to a slumber. The slumber which proves to be expensive when the melody strangles you in its notes, leaving your body in peace and soul in wonder. She knew that it was not fair on him but her heart still got torn when he said that. Or rather, _didn't _say that. Actually he didn't say anything. Sighing to herself she got up from the bed after realizing that sitting there forever would do no better. She was in no mood to go to the meeting, especially alone after _her_ wizard..the wizard who happened to be her partner(insert snort here please), did a quick turn and had rushed there early. Silly old men, don't they ever understand that running away never helps and actually builds up the problem? She needed distraction and needed it now. Her eyes fell on her short-term addiction and the next thing she knew she was typing away at her beloved e-diary. It had become an obsession of sorts after Hermione had gifted the latest Muggle fascination, the laptop and she had discovered the amazing world of the Internet. The words _Amber Josephus Hale _seemed to mock her from the cover as she ignored the idea of the name which could have been. Amber Pott..._Damn it, I should stop it right now!_

"Why am I even doing this? I know its not something I should blame anyone about, but still! How could he 'not know' what to say after so long?" she whined for the 10th time since an hour ago. It was a weird thing yet felt normal to talk to oneself. When you live with one of the most complex men ever, you are used to it she guessed. It had been a usual morning with her waking up exactly 30 minutes earlier to him and gazing at the face which meant the world to her. As he opened his eyes with that half-smile she had felt something shift and did the unthinkable.

_"Marry me" she whispered as she caught his eyes. He froze and slowly looked closer into her eyes. She knew that the mood had changed but continued "Marry me, because I love you. Because I love us and know that this love is enough to last me a lifetime. Last us a lifetime. We aren't the best couple available I know, but to me you are the only one I can form a couple with. You are the one I can be anything for, especially be just myself. You are the one whom my heart trusts and I will never change that. I promise to never leave you alone despite the fact that it seems like an impossible promise. I would die for you and live with you forever, anything would be fine. I know I sound stupid but I don't think I can imagine a life without you know. I love you ,you know? Whenever I imagine myself happy I see you beside me. I imagine my family starting with you. Be with me forever and let me be yours. Be mine and marry me.." by the end of my tirade she had noticed that his hands were getting cold against her arm. She waited with bated breath for his reaction and felt something go wrong when he closed his eyes. After what seemed like a million years, he opened them and reacted. He got up, walked to the bathroom and shut himself. She knew that she should have done something but the wind had been knocked out from her lungs and she just lay on the bed naked, wishing she could take back what had happened. Somehow she felt that instead of gaining his love, she had lost what she had._

As she was furiously typing down my frustration she heard a slight scraping of wood. Since she was the non-paranoid person in the house, she believed that another owl from the Order was clawing at the window to make her come to the meeting. _Well tough luck_ she thought as she ignored it and continued to type. If there was one thing that she should have learnt after the past, it should have been Moody's words :Constant Vigilance. That was not to be as she heard a tad too late the sound of two footsteps behind her. She tried to search for her wand in the usual holster attached to her jean but remembered that it was near the bed. Slowly, preparing herself with any distraction tactic she had learnt from her friends, she turned to see the intruder. "Hello pumpkin" I heard the voice and my heart almost stopped as I saw the wand pointing at my Amber looked on, she saw the slow motion of a red jet swirling to her body. The last thought she had was that she should have told him goodbye. The darkness consumed as she felt the wall behind her crumble. _Uh-oh._

Kingsley sighed as Harry seemed detached from the utter chaos. It was getting on his nerves by now as he snapped his fingers at the Wonder Wizard for the 100th time in the meeting. Raising a slight eyebrow he saw as the young man shook his head mutely and got up. "I'll be back. Excuse me." He said in a low voice and walked out the back door, half the crowd oblivious to him. As he stepped out of the burrow he felt the gust of wind providing a small relief. He had started feeling suffocated in there, with all of his friends and comrades heatedly discussing issues which were really not urgent. Maybe he was just being jumpy today. Or maybe it was not the same without her at the Order Headquarters. _Damn it _he thought in annoyance as he ran a hand through his messed up hair _This was so not right! She should have been here! _Ever since the morning fiasco Harry had felt like an arse. He had known that she meant every word, even more than she said. She had done what he should have done long back. He had known that she was the One for a long time now. Actually everybody knew. How many times had he heard Hermione, Luna and Padma drop not so subtle hints about the next step? The Weasley twins had gone further and had even bought him a ring to help in proposal. _Just do it Harry _they had said. The ring had been a prank one but he knew that they meant it. He really meant to do it. It was not one of the I-am-confused-is-she-my-girl scenarios. He loved her. More than he had ever loved anyone. More than his best friends and that was saying something. They had been together for 3 years and she had built him after the war had torn him apart. Limb by limb, piece by piece, she had put him back together- first as a well wisher, then as a friend and finally as his lover. He knew that he was expected to be with Ginny but when he had seen her with Malfoy and had actually felt no jealousy, he had known that they were not meant to be. Ginny had married Draco Malfoy against the world and Harry had personally been there to support her. He had not been alone as his 'friend' then had made the entire Weasley family see reason. She was not just _his_ angel but had somehow saved the entire family. Including Hermione, Luna and the others severely affected by the ghastly war. She was life's gift to him and he was grateful for that. He knew how many guys would kill for her but also knew that she would never leave him for anyone else. She was just his soul-mate, his saviour. He really wanted to call her his to the world and put a ring on that beautiful finger. And then today morning happened.

_He felt the world stop as he heard the words come out of her mouth. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he should kiss her, hug her and declare his undying love. He tried to say something but oddly his throat seemed to have stopped working. He closed his eyes and tried to form words. Instead he felt a rush of too many emotions and snapped his eyes open. She was still watching him, her eyes holding her heart out to him. Something snapped and he ran into the bathroom. He knew that he was breaking her heart and felt like scum. But something had happened and he had lost his opportunity. Now maybe , he had lost her too._

The entire day had been slow torture for him. He had avoided her like plague and she had not stopped him once. He probably had lost the right to apologize and beg her to give him a chance. _A chance to do what? _his conscience mocked _to break her heart further?You ruined everything and now you want a chance?! _Suddenly he heard the backdoor bang open and turned to see Ron's face. His best friend looked deathly pale and Harry felt his breath hitch with fear. "Harry..it..you need to.."

"What is it Ron?!" he snapped trying to get him to speak.

"Its Amber. She's been kidnapped."

The world slipped under Harry's feet and he ran into the house. It had taken the Weasley twins, Arthur and Ron to keep him restrained as Kingsley showed him a parchment stained with blood.

_You won the war but now you will lose. Say goodbye to your little bitch. She will never be yours._

The blood was her's and Harry knew it. He felt bile rise up his throat. _She is gone _a little voice said in his head but his heart denied it. He felt a hand on his shoulder "Harry..she needs you." He heard his other best friend choke out in a seemingly calm voice. Hermione was as scared as he was but she needed him to be strong.

"Right!" he heard Kingsley take charge "We found this note and Bill has reported from Harry's house that Amber is missing. Now, the blood is hers we presume.." he glanced at Harry for a second to find him still glaring at the parchment "..and we should trace it. I am sure that it would help us." Arthur who was silent till now, came forward and placed the tracing spell on the dried blood. Suddenly the note caught up in flames and everybody gasped. "It's cursed!" Hermione whispered as Harry tried to extinguish the flames in vain. An unholy wail left his mouth as he saw the last shred of parchment turn to ash. Luna and Fred held on to him while the others tried to think of something else. Suddenly Harry snapped up and looked at Kinglsey "We need to search. I need to go home!" he said in a raspy voice and apparated before anybody could stop him. Ron and Hermione followed him knowing that there would be no use stopping him. As Harry entered his house he felt the one emotion which had always come handy- rage. He took in the sight of the ransacked and half destroyed bedroom. His eyes caught the shining piece of wood on his bed and felt like tearing down the walls. "She doesn't have her wand!" he yelled as his foot kicked at some debris. Ron looked at Hermione in a silent gesture and went below to search for any clue. Hermione let her best friend vent out his anger at the furniture. She knew that he was close to losing his only family left but needed him to be strong for that one hope of rescue. After demolishing the bed Harry caught sight of a piece of cloth stuck to an end of the bed. His heart turned over as he recognised it as Amber's dress from the morning. His knees gave way and he flopped to the floor as his fingers grasped the silk. "I let her go Mione" he sobbed as the witch put her arms around his shoulders "I failed her in every way." As the two friends tried to get their bearings together they saw a bright light coming towards the window. Ron came bounding up at the same time and they saw Luna's Patronus enter "They seemed to have found her. She is in Hogwarts now" it said and disappeared. Harry didn't pause to think as he twisted in the air thinking of the woman he had almost lost. _I am coming baby_ he mentally promised as he landed at the gates of his old school and ran towards it.

Amber felt the world grow groggy as she tried to fight the darkness. She had fled through the dingy corridors as she tried to hoodwink the murderers. Death Eaters to be more precise but she thought that they were hardly that as well. She had heard about the elusive gang of survivors the previous year and had been on vigilance since. _Not quite enough_ she sneered to herself. Her part in the Order was always of investigation and spying and boy she enjoyed it! When her best friends Neville and Hermione had informed her of the regrouping Order process she had felt a unique fire coursing through her veins. This was it, the reason she had joined the amateur yet enthusiastic warrior group! Actually the reason was a person. Harry, she felt a sharp pain through her heart at his name. She was clutching to the few strands of life she could gather and wished that he could reach out to her. A muggle-born, Amber knew what the wretched Death Eaters could do to innocent people. They had murdered her parents when she was in her 6th year and now after the final battle, she had done everything to settle scores. Sure, she was not part of the core group of the planners nor was she a member of the Golden Trio, but she had always admired them. It also helped that she was in love with the Chosen One, Harry Potter. She knew Ron from school during Quidditch and had helped him out with his relationship to Hermione. She had been able to understand the brilliant Hermione Granger for her brains and rules-love but she had always felt an uncanny protective feeling towards the woman who had helped her Harry throughout his life. She had understood how she despised the famous mood swings of the boy who needed to shoulder responsibility and yet stuck with him. Amber knew how cursed the Order actually was and had therefore felt a surprising duty in herself to help them in any way possible. So when her captors had fumbled , she could hardly control her racing heart and mind. With her steely resolve never faltering she had apparated using a kidnapper's wand. She hardly knew where she was but believed that she was safer than 2 hours ago. She tried to open her puffed eyes which seemed to be soaked in blood and saw the steps to the steps of Hogwarts' entrance. _How ironic_ she thought _I chose the place which I hardly visit ever._ Promising herself that she would remain alive in any way possible, she raised the wand painfully and sent up red sparks. She may not be the Chosen One but she chose to be the Not Dead One now. Her honey coloured eyes tried to stay open but suddenly she felt an uncontrolled pain pass through her brain. Her thoughts seemed to get mixed up and she could hear her own voice screaming in an inhumane manner. The voices of a few people came through a haze but her eyes had given under pressure and she saw as blackness consumed her. The last thought she felt was that a hand had touched her face and she was now alive.

**Ok, I know that I am REALLY bad at updating but this will be a start of my good habits! I shall update this story as regularly as possible because this idea is kind of stuck to my head.**

**_Review, Rate or Suggest? Feedback please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The seconds passed in eerie silence as he stared at the bed. It had been 4 days since they had discovered the battered and bruised woman, his girlfriend, on the steps of Hogwarts. He could almost still feel her blood in his hands from carrying her while rushing to . The conversation with the Healer was burned into his brain and he could still feel his heart constrict as he thought of what had happened.

_"Its a miss by the whiskers" Healer Eloise told them, avoiding his eyes as the others were silent "We have healed most of her bones and are nursing her scarred skin in some places. There is still a matter which confuses us though.." she trailed looking reluctantly at Harry's ragged face. He was still silent and almost white with rage so it was obvious that the poor woman feared his reaction. It had been an eerie silence which followed him throughout after he had brought her to the hospital. Everybody knew Harry to be the screaming and yelling type but this, this was scary. They knew that there was going to be an eruption soon and not many liked to be on the line of fire. Ron and the other Weasley men had gone with the Aurors to try and find out the culprits while Hermoine had been quite shaken herself and was in no condition to control Harry. Ginny and Draco had arrived along with Blaise and Luna to try and help out. Seeing the Healer hesitating to speak Draco took charge smoothly "I am sure it is important for you to be on another case at present but as you see we are quite anxious. So do tell us, what the confusion madam is?" he said in his best calming voice. He may be Harry's long-time foe to the world but a lot had changed since the war. There was still a reluctance in their friendship but the men had learnt to co-exist for their families. The Healer blinked for a moment, clearly taken by the smooth Malfoy charisma but came back to her senses "Perhaps it would be better if the immediate family is present alone. The details of the patient would not be revealed to such a large audience, according to hospital policy. You see, the nature of trauma and the condition of the patient are sensitive issues and need to be addressed by the kin who will be most empathetic. If you could tell me whom I could speak to among you all then it would be.." she hardly finished her sentence when in a sudden motion Ginny leapt up and strode menacingly towards the woman. " .It" she said in a clipped voice. The implication that they were not the family to Amber was almost like telling the Weasley clan that they were Pureblood elitists. It was an insult! Before the others could follow suit and murder the poor woman they heard someone behind them. "Its alright Eloise, I'll take it from here." They saw Riley Jansen, a Rawenclaw from Hogwarts and their senior standing in a Healer's uniform. He silently nodded towards his room and they went in. Harry felt his legs move but didn't really know where. As he entered the Healer's room, he prayed that there wouldn't be anything worse than the present._

_ "So she bumped her head quite a lot of times?" _

_"Why does Amber need observation? The Nargles left her long ago didn't they?"_

_"We must consider a better Healer. I will contact someone right now! The cheap practices cannot do a better job here!"_

_"Oh my poor child! Oh the dear! *sniff*"_

_"We aren't sure about anything yet. We don't know the extent.."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU DONT KNOW?" It was Riley's bad day and he knew it but the shrieking Weas..Malfoy woman was making it the worst. He had been expecting a violent reaction from Potter but the man had still said nothing. _

_" if you could.."_

_"DONT YOU DARE MALFOY ME!"_

_"This is ridiculous! Bollocks to you Riley!"_

_" please, you should understand.."_

_"UNDERSTAND YOUR ARSE!"_

_"Gin, you gotta stop.." Draco tried to calm his wife but one look silenced him. The redhead was a woman of passion but when it went beyond control the word was just rage._

_ "Now now I understand your concern but you must calm down.."_

_BAM!_

_The entire room went quiet as Riley's desk was on fire and a red-faced Harry stood with his wand sparking red. Luna was the first to recover and calmly doused the flames. Ginny had by now receded letting the angry wizard take focus. She knew what bottled rage could do and Harry was quite similar to her._

_"Now, you will tell us in short and with facts, what is wrong with her. You will tell it here and now." Harry Potter was not a wizard to be messed with and Riley knew that right from school. So there was a short and crisp flow of information which had led to another fit from Ginny, a vain calming attempt by Draco and an explosion of the Healer's small couch._

Harry had heard a full blown rant from Hermione for the behaviour but he couldn't care anymore. Etiquette be damned, he hardly cared for his health! Molly had threatened bodily harm to him( it wasn't quite a threat) and Ginny had offered to let him hex Malfoy(a good offer! But nah..). Neither worked out. The only reason he had agreed to eat was a 6 year old kid, his godson. Teddy loved Amber as much as (actually more maybe) Harry and had been one of the reasons that the couple had moved in together. When Harry saw the metamorphous child looking at him with tears in his eyes, his resolve broke. He had been forced to sit down to a large breakfast this morning, gushed over by a teary eyed Molly and in company of a chatty Teddy.

The kid had wanted to accompany him to the hospital today but Harry had refused and had promised to allow it after his 'Mum' (Amber) was conscious. That was the most interesting thing about Teddy – he called Harry by his name and Amber 'Mum'. As he looked at the almost lifeless witch on the bed in front of him, he felt the need to cry overcoming him. There was a point in his life when Harry had been sure that his stint of bad luck had disappeared. That was when he had been sure that he had found the reason to settle down- Amber. Now the fear had been renewed with a passion. He could hardly imagine what he would do to those blasted Death Eaters if something happened to her. "Maybe I wouldn't have to do anything" he thought with dark humour as he remembered the murderous thoughts the Weasleys had shared when they had found her. As he dreamt of new torture techniques he saw a slight motion in one of the machines attached to Amber. When he heard a faint noise from her he immediately rushed to the bedside. All of a sudden the lifeless body started convulsing dramatically and Harry yelled for the Healers.

Hermione could safely say that this was her worst day in the last year. Or maybe the best? It was just too exhausting! One minute they had seen Amber convulse and almost choke herself and the next minute they had been thrown out of the room by firm Mediwitches. It had been an hour since Riley had told them that she was recovering and would be conscious soon. She could feel the tension in the hallway as thick as Grawp's neck. She was tired and frizzled but the thought of Harry stopped her. He was almost beyond tired and the past week had taken almost 10 years off his life. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity and Riley came to face them. He looked straight at Harry and gave a nod "She's awake"

Amber felt the hippogriffs doing Congo in her head as she struggled to open her eyes. The attempt seemed to require her entire energy and she would have almost given up if not for the constant sounds she heard. Finally she opened her eyes with a grimace and saw a blurry haze. After a few minutes of blinking and calming down the view came into focus. Her glance first landed on a brunette with pretty eyes and a deep frown to her right, followed by a terribly worried looking redhead woman with a blond man who had a stony face but worried eyes. She felt like she knew them but her brain was too tired to process anything and she continued her 'sightseeing'. Next she saw a blonde woman with a slightly dark man by her side with a small smile on his lips. Before she saw the next person few more people burst through the door and she saw a pair of tall, identical twin redhead men with slightly mischievous grins and another redhead man with a slightly worried yet soft smile on his lips. All this while she felt something burning a hole through her head and turned slightly to her left to see the brightest pair of green eyes. Blinking again she saw that the eyes belonged to a dark haired slightly pale wizard with a scar on his forehead. If the others had worry on their faces this man was the worst. His face spelt anxiety, fear and desperation and his eyes were so intense that she almost shied away from his gaze. Suddenly things clicked into place and Amber knew them, a slight smile forming on her lips. "Hey Hermione" she whispered to the brunette who leaned closer and the others seemed to relax with that one sound. The next words though changed everything. "Where's my boyfriend?" At Hermione's quizzical look Amber frowned slightly "My boyfriend. Where's Seamus?" Beside her Amber felt Harry freeze and it seemed that the entire room had followed suit. "Amber, what are you talking about?"Ginny asked in a tensed voice with a momentary glance at Harry. Amber smiled at the witch "Ginny, didn't you know? Seamus and I are together. Just after his birthday last week when he turned 20. I told Hermione yesterday.." "Ber, are you alright?" she heard Ron ask with a deep frown "Of course I am Ron. Why would you.." "Because Finnigan got married last year" she heard Draco Malfoy say and frowned "And he turned 24 last month." Ginny added. Before Amber could say anything else she turned to the one person who had remained silent throughout. Harry Potter seemed to have gone deathly pale and she felt like she was the reason why. Not to mention she seemed to have skipped four years of her boyfriend's birthdays and he was married. Her brain seemed to have had enough and she felt blackness engulf her again.

A/N: Ooohh... Amber's ex is Seamus? Why does she stil think of him as her boyfriend? What exactly has she forgotten? Next chapter brings cute Teddy, a snappy Amber and some house problems *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"..And how did she forget again?" Neville asked for the umpteenth time as he saw Hermione and Luna talking to a smiling Amber through the glass door. The urgent floo call from Luna had been utterly confusing for the Herbology professor and now he understood why. Actually he didnt understand but..

"She was kidnapped, someone cursed her, she woke up and she doesn't remember the last 4 years." Blaise was tired from all the drama and explaining for the past hour. He turned to glance at his best friend and saw Draco give him a tired shrug. They were Slytherins and drama was NOT something they appreciated. When they had understood that Amber Hale had left behind a good part of her memory they did what they knew was best : They shut up and plotted. They waited for the bustling group of Gryffindor War heroes to stop haggling the Healers, hex the hospital beds and scream down all the glass panes. Blaise waited till Hermione and Ron could argue no more and then finally put a body bind curse on them. Draco let his wife, Harry and the Weasley twins blow off their steam for a good hour and finally followed Blaise's tactic. Luna had been exempted because she had gone to floo Neville. Then they had let Riley come out of his room and explain his theory.

"Riley said that she is fine physically but her brain seems to be affected. As far as we can see, it is a choice between a Dark curse or some complex potion, since the memory has been altered and not completely obliviated. She remembered Finnigan and thinks she's friends with the slut" Draco drawled

"Parvati is not a slu- Dont call her that Malfoy" Neville said in an exasperated voice "Seamus and her are married. Anyways that's besides the point. The point now is what we should do next. Has Riley told about any spells possible? Any antidote?" Neville knew that the matter was serious and Amber was his best friend as was Hannah, his fiancée. The girls were as different as day and night. Amber had always been strong yet sweet. Her patience, perseverance and confidence had been just what Neville had needed to get out of the War induced trauma and become his own person. He had been the first to support her decision to stay with Harry after Seamus had..

"..and thats what..Longbottom could you save the erotic dreams for later?" Blaise snapped when he saw that Neville had zoned off. "As Blaise was saying" Draco rolled his eyes at Neville's sheepish expression "We don't know what is the cause so the remedy is not possible right now. What we do know is that we cannot put any pressure on her to remember anything. If we force her memories on her, the results could be anything drastic. She has to remember things on her own. That means .."

"..she doesn't remember Harry!" Neville gasped. "Of course she remembers Harry!" a voice scoffed from behind and Ginny came to stand beside her husband "It just means that she remembers him as her...friend" she said the last word with a glare at Draco who snorted. "Yeah right, with Potter's randy thoughts I doubt their 'friendship' to exist for long" he said only to receive a blow to his guts from his wife. "Good one Gin and I agree" Blaise said with an eye roll at his scowling friend "She is still in the time where you and Finnigan were her closest friends and she hardly thinks of me and Malfoy to be friends." He told Neville who nodded. "Alright, I get it. So whats the plan now? Do we take her to her house or somewhere else? Riley seems to have given her the discharge orders right?" Neville asked. "That's not our problem actually" Ginny said with a sigh "As you know she stays with Harry now and with this situation, that seems a little weird. Mum would keep her to be with them at The Burrow ." "So then you told her what happened till now? What exactly happened four years back?" Neville wondered aloud. Blaise felt his face fall when he realised why Neville had been called "Not exactly" he said with a sigh The others cringed at what they had told her. "She knows that Finnigan and Patil got married, she works as a teacher for elementary Magic education and that others are married as well" Neville groaned aloud "And about Harry?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, thats where the problem starts" Ginny said with a groan "She knows that she's been with Harry for long and that things are a 'little bit serious" she emphasised on the words sarcastically getting snorts from Blaise, Draco and Neville "and that she stays with him but anymore ..she well.." Neville raised an eyebrow "Well what?" "She doesn't believe Harry. Actually she hates him." A dreamy voice came from behind and Neville saw Luna walk out of the patient's room. "Thats..well..thats a problem" Neville finished lamely. He knew that Amber hadn't loved Harry when she was with Seamus and also knew why. He just wished the situation had been different but it wasn't. "Oh and not to forget, there is something else" Luna continued, not looking at anyone in particular. Blaise stood up and gave his wife a side hug "What's that love?" he asked with slight trepidation. "Nothing much. Just that Amber's pregnant" Luna smiled serenely ignoring the 2 thuds , one gasp and one huge sigh. "Yup, I hate drama" Blaise shook his head as he held his wife and saw Draco and Neville knocked out cold with Ginny flailing her arms noiselessly.

Of course! Amber had been raging furiously, ignoring Hermione's pleas to calm down. That rat of a man! How dare he! "That bloody arse! Who the hell does he think he is?! He thinks he can ruin my life and get away?! Oh let me have a go at him! I will shrink his face and turn his pitiful body into a rodent's! Where's my wand, give me my wand!" she tried to grab at Hermione but the witch was too quick for her. "Merlin Amber! Calm down. He's not what you think he is. Harry lo-" Hermione cringed as she was cut short by a death glare. "Dont you dare say it Hermione Granger. Dont you dare mention his _name_ in front of me!"

"Its Weasley and you really look hot when you're angry but calm down love" Fred Weasley strode into the room with his twin and Angelina in tow. The twins gave her identical grins and sat beside her. Amber may have hated Harry four years back but she had been friends with the twins ever since school. They were actually her first friends among the Weasleys. "Fred, keep your flirting to your wife and what do you mean calm down?" she asked with an irritated huff but still sitting down. "Oh c'mon Amy, we know that Harry isn't that good looking-

"- or well endowed.."

"..or witty.."

"- or charming."

"- but he isn't as bad"

"- as you think" George finished with a wink. Hermione and Angelina merely rolled their eyes but Amber scoffed.

"You think I care if he looks good , is witty or is charming? The git can be Merlin for all I care! Still doesn't mean I could ever love him! Have you seen his ego filled head? And as I know now, HE is the reason Seamus and I broke up! How in Circe's scrawny pants do you think I should like him after that?!" Amber could hardly believe what was happening. One minute she remembered being with Seamus and the next they were telling her that she was with Harry. _Must have been a really bad time _she thought to herself as she imagined being with the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Had-An-Ego-Bigger-Than-Merlin. Its not that she wasn't friends with him before. She had truly sympathised with him after the War and had supported him enough whenever he needed. But this?! He had actually ended her relationship with Seamus by issuing a restraint order against him? That too without her consent? _Oh of course, don't mind that you didnt do anything for FOUR YEARS _a small voice said in her head but she ignored it. Well, it simply wasn't done. "Hermione, you should know that I really cant be with him. Not now when I feel like he destroyed my chance at _happily-ever-after_!" she said in an irritated voice. "Hon, believe me, you both seem to have the best happy ever after life right now." George snorted ducking a whack from his wife. "Really George? Then pray tell me why we aren't married? Four years of staying together and I still live in with a man? Has he even proposed yet?" Amber asked with a venomous look. At her words, the room fell silent and the others ignored her pointed look. "Ha. See?" she ended with a triumphant smirk. "But what about your..erm..pregnancy?" Angelina asked with a scared look at the woman on the bed. "That is just another proof of what I said! The man is a rotten pig! If we were really in love, wouldn't he have wanted to marry me before planning for a family? He isn't even HERE to see me after he heard about the pregnancy!" she slumped with a sigh. It was true, Harry had not come back to the room after the Healer had broken the news. Amber didnt love him but it still mattered that she was pregnant. Harry could well go sod himself but she cared about the child. After all, Harry Potter was already a Godfather to TeddyLupin..."Oh Merlin!" she breathed. "Whats wrong ?" Hermione asked with a worried look at Amber's pale face. "If I and Harry are together and all, what about Teddy? He's Harry's godson isn't he?" Amber may not have loved Harry but she simply adored the metamorphous boy ever since she had seen him. It didnt hurt that she loved children and she remembered being fascinated by Teddy even four years back. "Well, thats not a problem. He loves you" Fred said with a smile thinking about the relationship Amber shared with the boy. "Loves? He calls you Mum for Circe's sake. You should see how jealous Harry gets" George winked. As if on cue the door burst open and a whirl of blue hair rushed across to the bed. "MUM!" the boy cried before launching himself into Amber's shocked arms. She froze for a minute but recovered and hugged the shaking boy tight automatically. "I was so scared.. Granmum told that you were tired and 'arry didnt let me come. Are you hurt Bearmum? Are you angry with me?" the little boy asked with unshed tears in his big eyes. At the words Amber felt her apprehensions melt "Oh Teddy Bear" she whispered lovingly, not noticing the gasps from the others "How will I ever get angry with you? I love you so so much." She nudged his nose playfully and received a tight hug in return. At the door, smiled through tears as she saw the others realise the same thing: Amber may not remember many things but she certainly remembered her Teddy bear.

" I still cant believe he isn't here!" Amber said in disbelief and a little sadly to an uncomfortable Hermione. The Brightest Witch of her Age was trying very hard to not cry when she saw Amber wait for Harry. Hermione and Luna had managed to dissolve any tension between the hazy girl and the others when she was told to be discharged. It had taken a lot of threatening but the she had finally agreed that she needed to go to the Burrow. It had taken Ginny, Luna, Padma and to talk and convince the adamant witch about the situation. Merlin knows, Padma had almost hexed her when she had made a fuss. Amber had finally relented when Neville had pointed out that knew best about pregnancy. Padma had vehemently denied to give Amber any news about Parvati or Seamus. The incident four years back had shattered whatever bond the Patil sisters had shared. Padma had married Ron and become a part of the Weasley family. Hermione remembered the surprising development when Amber had supported Padma over Parvati. Hermione herself had married another Weasley, to the utmost shock of the Wizarding World. Fred Weasley was not exactly the best suitor she had imagined but to her he was the best husband. After the War, things had changed and the Golden Trio had found their actual soul-mates in the weirdest places. "I know that its sudden but couldn't he come to see if I am fine? Face me once you know?" Amber asked Luna with her eyes bright at the mention of her supposed boyfriend. Before Luna could say anything they heard two pops and saw two people. Amber saw Harry look weary but brushed that thought aside and rushed ahead with rage from Luna's grasp. Before she could reach him she tripped over her own feet and felt herself falling forward. Suddenly a pair of arms closed over her waist and pulled her to a hard chest. "You ok love?" a soft voice washed over her and she looked up to see Harry look into her eyes with an expression which was intense. She felt like she had seen that expression a lot many times but couldn't know how or where. Their eyes were locked for what seemed forever before a cough broke the spell. "I..You..Yeah" she said in a low voice trying to understand why she felt hot all of a sudden. She looked over his shoulder to see Neville staring at them and broke away from Harry's arms. "You!" she cried out and threw a punch at him "You abominable excuse for a Wizard! How dare you..you pig! I hate you!" For a moment she felt him stiffen but then he seemed to have recovered and put his hands on her shoudlers, stopping her forcefully. "I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice cowering beneath the stares from the red haired gang. Amber did not notice the way the Weasleys raised their eyebrows and Ginny standing near her with an odd expression on her face. "Love..you ok?" he asked concernedly before giving her a quick lookover. "What? I mean..yes of course. I..I was just..Nevermind!" Amber covered up as she saw Hermione give an amused smile at the conversation. "Amber?" Neville stopped her before she launched into a tirade "Why don't we discuss this at home? You must be tired and we have a lot of time right? Lets go everybody" he said, taking an elbow before looking at Harry with a knowing glance. "Yeah Harry" Fred put a hand over the man's shoulder before he tried saying anything "Why don't we _all _go home. I'm sure you guys would need help and we haven't visited home for a long time." George finished the sentence while holding the other shoulder of Harry. Amber looked angry but Ron gave her a grin and she shook her head. "Alright then, you guys come with us. Not like I could stop the crazy day anymore" she told as the entire gang smiled. As they were apparating Amber felt Harry's eyes trained on her and felt something lurking in his gaze. Before she could think though, a sharp tug at her navel took her away to the Burrow.

A/N: Things are gonna pick up from the next chapter. Lot of time wasted with drama, now some time for the love bords. Lets see how Amber makes harry squirm...

Review review review!


End file.
